


Happy New Year

by PartilliaPie



Series: Gaster and Holidays Mixing Like Oil and Water [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But this story is clean, F/F, Gaster is sad af, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mosty word building I guess, Skelebaby, You survived 2016, happy new year, i'll edit this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: Gaster stood in the corner of the room, watching everyone's happy, smiling faces. He watched them laugh and chat with each other, waiting for the new year. Queen Toriel, King Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Flowey, Frisk, and… and his children. And his children's child. Everyone was here.





	

Tonight.

December 31st, 20XX.

Gaster stood in the corner of the room, watching everyone's happy, smiling faces. He watched them laugh and chat with each other, waiting for the new year. Queen Toriel, King Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Flowey, Frisk, and… and his children. And his children's child. Everyone was here.

It has been five years since the monsters were freed from the Underground. Five years with so much changed. So many beautiful changes.

Alphys had gotten a scholarship at Ebott University for her research underground. Undyne is still one of Asgore’s guards and works part time as a PE teacher at Toriel’s school for human and monster children. Sans continues to be the king’s judge, keeping ill intentioned people out of the palace, but he continues to do odd jobs to keep busy. Papyrus is the head of flower keeping at the palace. Young Frisk is the ambassador of the monsters. They are doing a marvelous job for their young age.

Of course, things were hard for everyone at first. The humans were, understandably, scared and confused when a group of enormous monsters appeared in the company of a small child. Despite the complications, everything turned out for the better. If Gaster remembers correctly, the timeline went like this:

Monsters had been freed during the winter months of 20XX. Frisk then went back and brought, or more of dragged, Flowey to the surface with everyone. Within about a year, monsters had gained the same rights as humans. There was a large celebration in New New Home on Mount Ebott (Asgore had retained his knack for uncreative names). Toriel’s adoption of Frisk was made official somewhere in that window of time (or not. No one dared question the Queen). During the second year, the Queen had produced a school for human and monster children. By Valentine's Day of the second year, Alphys and Undyne had gotten married. Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren went on their first tour for their new band. Two months later, Frisk received a Nobel Peace Prize for their continuous work as ambassador. When Frisk started middle school, Sans joined the PTA and, boy, is that a show. In the summer of the third year, Mettaton had produced his new movie by the name of “Square Rose Petals”. It was a smash hit, surprisingly. At the same time, Sans and Papyrus had begun dating; with the help of a small matchmaker and some… supportive friends. In July of the fourth year, Alphys graduated from the university and now works there as a teacher. Frisk started high school a few weeks later. The next month, Sans got promoted at his self-employed hotdog stand. In September, Sans and Papyrus had gotten married.

Now, they are here. Three minutes until midnight. They sit around the living room, enjoying each other. Frisk is playing a game with Flowey and seems to be winning. Undyne is giving Papyrus a playful noogie as he begs, “PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” Alphys is talking to Mettaton and Napstablook about their latest band tour. Sans is swapping jokes with Toriel while holding a sleeping baby skeleton. Asgore is sitting on the couch, enjoying a cup of tea. Everyone is here.

Oh, how Gaster loves to see this. He wishes that he could truly share this moment with everyone, not just standing with nobody able to see him. He wishes to join the chatter and fun and actually celebrate this new year. How he wishes that these wishes were not just… Wishes.

He is snapped out of his thought when everyone begins to move at once. Oh, there are thirty seconds left, now. Everyone is gathered around the television, counting down with the clock.

“15… 14… 13…12…”

Everyone holds hands in anticipation and love for each other.

“11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…”

Flowey joins in on the counting, not bothering to hide what he referred to as “pointless excitement".  
“5… 4… 3… 2… 1!”

Everyone erupts in cheers and sounds of joy. New Years hugs and kisses are given. Everyone forms a tight group hugs, sharing their joy and appreciation for each other.

Though they can not feel it, they are all enveloped in a hug from Gaster. Tears of joy that have no form falls from Gaster’s sockets. Though he is not really there, he loves the feeling of being here. And though no one can hear him, he still gives a small, “Happy New Year…”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, persons!
> 
> As you can probably see, this most likely sucks. I'm gonna hope ya liked it anyways, though. I started writing this, like, three or four hours before midnight out here and right now there are fireworks going off!
> 
> I'm not good at ending notes and stuff, sooooo...
> 
> It was fun writing this and I hope eveyone has/had a Happy New Year and survived 2016!


End file.
